Sliders Das Vereinigte Deutsche Amerika
by Knoerf
Summary: Dieses Fanfic ist der dritten Staffel von Sliders eingeordnet, wo Arturo noch am Leben ist und Wade auch noch im Team ist. Da es eine Folge von einem französischsprachigen Amerika gibt und eine von einem spanischsprechenden Amerika, habe ich mir gedacht wieso auch nicht mal ein deutschsprachiges Amerika. Viel Spaß beim lesen.


Autor: Gregor ( : Knoerf)

Kategorie: Action, Sci-Fi

Titel: Sliders - Das Vereinigte Deutsche Amerika

Betaleser: Freunde und diverse Foren

Kommentar:

Dieses Fanfic ist der dritten Staffel von Sliders eingeordnet, wo Arturo noch am Leben ist und Wade auch noch im Team ist. Da es eine Folge von einem französischsprachigen Amerika gibt und eine von einem spanischsprechenden Amerika, habe ich mir gedacht wieso auch nicht mal ein deutschsprachiges Amerika smile Außerdem wird in meinem Fanfic auch erklärt warum es zu einem deutschsprachigen Amerika gekommen ist. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Sliders - Deutsches Amerika

Die Sliders Truppe ist wie immer unterwegs durch verschiedene Paralleluniversen. In der letzten Welt wo sie sich aufgehalten haben wurden sie von 3 äugigen Menschen gejagt, doch sie entkamen knapp einer Ermordung. Doch was bereitet ihnen die nächste Welt fragte sich Professor Arturo. Wade wusste keine Antwort und so saßen sie auf einer Parkbank.  
Arturo: Quinn wann sliden wir?  
Quinn: In genau 31 Tagen.  
Arturo: WIE BITTE? Ein Monat sitzen wir hier fest?  
Quinn: Ja so ist es aber bis jetzt sieht die Welt ganz friedlich aus.  
Wade: Seht ihr das Schild da? Es steht: Keine Ladezone.  
Arturo: Das ist aufjedenfall kein Englisch. Wade vielleicht kannst du uns helfen. Du beherrscht ja mehrere Weltsprachen. Ich glaube das ist Niederländisch oder?  
Wade: Nein Professor das ist Deutsch.  
Rammy: Na toll Nazis würden uns jetzt noch fehlen.  
Quinn: Ich denke es sind keine Nazis hier. Schaut euch die friedlichen Zivilisten und das Gesellschaftsklima an. Wahrscheinlich wurde das Amerika was wir kennen wurde nicht von Engländern, sondern von Deutschen besiedelt oder Großbritannien spricht Deutsch. Keine Ahnung. Wie wärs wenn wirs rausfinden? Wir haben ein ganzes Monat vor uns.  
Wade: Ich gebe Quinn recht. Wie wärs wenn wir in die nächste Stadtbücherei gehen?  
Professor: Wade das Problem ist außer du kann sonst keiner Deutsch schreiben, verstehen und reden.  
Rammy: Man hätte ich auch nur Deutsch, statt Spanisch in der Schule genommen xD  
Wade: Rammy mach dir nichts drauß. In der nächsten Welt spricht man sicher Spanisch  
Quinn: Genug geplaudert. Nehmen wir uns ein Taxi. TAXI *pfeif*  
Das Taxi kam.  
Taxifahrer: Privet Freunde.  
Sliders Team: oO. Manche Dinge sind wohl über Dimensionen hinweg gleich.  
Taxifahrer: Sie haben Glück. Ich bin der beste Taxifahrer von Neu München. Ich bin schon in Moskau mein Leben lang Taxi gefahren.  
Rammy: Und vorallem auch in vielen anderen Parallelerden. xD  
Taxifahrer: Was?  
Wade: Nichts. Fahren Sie uns bitte nach Washington.  
Taxifahrer: Ihr kommt wohl nicht von hier. Engländer?  
Arturo: Yes Sir.  
Taxifahrer: Es gibt kein Washington in den VSA.  
Wade: Geben Sie uns eine Karte.  
Das Slidersteam sah sich die Karte an.  
Arturo: Die Städte werden zwar anders genannt, doch sie sind auf dem gleichen Platz wie in unserer Heimat. Die Hauptstadt heißt hier Neu Wien. Dort fahren wir hin. Wade sag bescheid.  
Wade: Wir fahren nach Neu Wien.  
Taxifahrer: Da.  
Drei Stunden später waren wir in Neu Wien angekommen.  
Taxifahrer: So das macht 524.  
Wade: Bitte sehr  
Taxifahrer: Was soll das? Dollar? Was soll das sein? Ist das Spielgeld aus England?  
Wade: 524 Dollar wie Sie verlangt haben.  
Taxifahrer: Im Vereinigten deutschen Amerika wird mit Gulden bezahlt.  
Quinn: Wir haben keine Gulden. Ich denke umwechseln fällt auch flach da es hier nie Dollar gegeben hatte.  
Arturo: Ich sags nur ungern aber RENNT.  
Das Sliders Team rannte so schnell es konnte und der Taxi fahrer ärgerte sich und rief die Polizei.  
Taxifahrer: Sowas kam mir nichtmal in Moskau unter.  
10 Blocks weiter.  
Rammy: So schnell bin ich noch nie gerannt.  
Wade: Mir tut der Taxifahrer leid aber was konnten wir machen.  
Arturo: Genug getratscht. Gehen wir in eine Bibliothek.  
In der Bibliothek  
Arturo: Hier steht, dass Anfang des 19. Jahrhundert ein großer Umbruch der deutschen Einwanderer stattfand. Die deutschsprachigen Einwanderer triumphierten mit einem Bürgerkrieg gegen die Engländer wodurch ein deutschsprachiges Amerika entstanden ist. Hier steht, dass ein Serbe den Kaiser von Österreich umbringen wollte aber dies misslungen ist. Ich denke Deutschland und Österreich wird heute noch von einem Kaiser regiert und es fand nie ein erster und zweiter Weltkrieg statt. Das würde auch erklären warum hier keine Diktatur herrscht und Deutsch die Weltsprache Nr. 1 wurde. Auf unserer Erde wollte man Deutsch als Verständigungssprache Nr. 1 in allen Ländern einsetzen was aber wegen zwei fehlender Stimmen durch Englisch verdrängt wurde. Ursache ist wahrscheinlich der zweite Weltkrieg gewesen.  
Wade: Das erklärt einiges. Und was machen wir jetzt so?  
Quinn: Uns mit den Deutschen und Österreichern amüsieren und Bier trinken oder? xD  
Arturo: Ich würde mal sagen gehen wir Mittagessen.  
Das Slidersteam ging in ein Gasthaus.  
Kellner: Ihr kommt nicht von hier oder?  
Arturo: Nein  
Kellner: Oh ich merke dass ihr Engländer seid. Na wie ist es so auf dieser winzigen Insel mit eurem Fish and Chips.  
Wade: Was haben Sie auf der Speisekarte?  
Kellner: Wir Deutschamerikaner bieten eine exellente Küche. Heute gibt es wienerischen Zwiebelrostbraten im Angebot. Und zum trinken ein frisch gezapftes bayrisches Weißbier.  
Wade: Ja wir vier nehmen das selbe.  
20 Minuten später kam neben dem Getränk auch das Essen und das Sliders Team aß zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einen Zwiebelrostbraten.  
Wade: Das schmeckt vorzüglich. Ich beneide die österreichische Küche.  
Rammy: Gebt mir sowas nie wieder. Da schmeckte das Essen in der Navy noch besser.  
Kellner: Na liebe Engländer. War das schon alles? Wie wärs mit einer original Wiener Sachertorte oder eher eine Linzertorte?  
Wade: Ja wir nehmen alle vier eine Sachertorte.  
Kellner: Danke. Ihr seid echt knorke drauf ihr Engländer.  
Wade: *grins*  
Arturo: Ich will es ja ungern sagen aber wie bezahlen wir das Mittagessen?  
Quinn: Wir fragen ob wir es schulden können. Wir vier suchen uns was zum arbeiten. Wir bleiben ja immerhin ein Monat hier.  
Arturo: Klingt gut. Machen wirs so.  
Als das Slidersteam fertig gegessen hatte rufte es den Kellner.  
Wade: Ich habe nach meiner Geldbörse gesucht aber es scheint so als hätte sie jemand gestohlen. Können wir Ihnen das Geld zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt geben?  
Kellner: Was? Sie bedienen sich wie die Kaiserkinder von Deutschösterreich aber bezahlen keinen Pfennig?  
Polizist: Herr Ober gibt es Ärger?  
Kellner: Dieses Gesindel von Engländer wollen nicht bezahlen.  
Wade: Wir wollen aber können nicht.  
Polizist: Ich muss euch leider zur Dienststelle begleiten.  
Wade: Leute RENNT  
Das Slidersteam rannte aus dem Lokal doch die Polizei umstellte das ganze Haus.  
Polizist: Glaubt ihr wir wären so dumm? Zuerst bezahlt ihr die Taxifahrt nicht und dann esst ihr noch umsonst? Wir sind hier nicht in Mexiko wo ihr machen könnt was ihr wollt. Kollegen führt sie in Handschellen ab in die Dienststelle.  
Auf der Dienststelle. Der Polizist verhörte Wade.  
Polizist: Wer seid ihr wirklich?  
Wade: *grins* ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen.  
Polizist: Wir wissen zufällig was diese Fernbedienung ist, die euer Freund bei sich getragen hatte.  
Wade: Es ist nur eine Fernbedienung für unseren Fernseher.  
Polizist: Für wie dumm hält ihr uns eigentlich? Es ist ein Gerät um andere Paralleluniversen zu bereisen.  
Wade: Wissen Sie das von Quinn?  
Polizist: Nein wir können kein Englisch und deine 3 Freunde auch kein Deutsch. Schade eigentlich. Auf jedenfall ist es nur gestattet dass hohe Mitglieder des Kaisertums und der Kaiser selber in parallele Erde reist. Es ist eine Schande, dass soviele Erden von den Urengländer regiert wird und diese scheußliche Sprache gesprochen wird. Und das Essen ist so grausam. Hamburger und Hot Dogs. Bähhh.  
Wade: Waren Sie schon auf einer Parallelerde?  
Polizist: Ja ich hatte das Privileg mit dem Kaiser und seinen Leuten zum Kaisers Schutze in andere Welten zu reisen.  
Wade: Hören Sie mir zu. Wir sind für ein Monat hier und wir werden die Schulden des Taxifahrers und des Restaurants bezahlen und einfach wieder von dieser Welt verschwinden als wären wir hier nie da gewesen. *grins*  
Polizist: Ach uns geht es schon lange nicht mehr um das Verbrechen. Wir wollen etwas bestimmtes von euch. Da ihr ein eingespieltes Slidersteam seid hätten wir einen Auftrag für euch.  
Wade: Der wäre?  
Polizist: Ihr reist als die Beschützergarde mit dem Kaiser in die nächste Parallelwelt und lasst ihn zurück.  
Wade: Aber was bringt das?  
Polizist: Liegt das nicht auf der Hand. Der Kaiser findet bei Milliarden an Parallelwelten nie wieder zurück hahaha.  
Wade: Und was bringt das euch?  
Polizist: Ich werde Kaiser!  
Wade: Nein ich weigere mich das zu tun.  
Polizist: Nun wenn ihr euch weigert dann wird euer Timer eingezogen und ihr sitzt hier ein leben lang fest, aber nicht in Freiheit, sondern in einer 5 m² Zelle ohne Fernseher  
Wade: Okay wir spielen mit *denk*wir werden einfach in der Parallelwelt wo wir uns mit dem Kaiser befinden den Timer zum weitersliden benutzen*  
Polizist: Damit ihr aber nicht gedenkt abzuhauen lassen wir einen von euch hier. Praktisch als Pfand. Ihr könnt aussuchen wer hier bleiben soll  
Wade: *denk* Mist das hat sich erledigt* Okay verstanden Herr Polizist.  
5 Minuten später in der Zelle.  
Wade: Es gibt schlechte Nachrichten. Wir müssen als Garde mit dem Kaiser in eine Parallelwelt reisen und ihm dort lassen. Tun wir das nicht sitzen wir hier fest und er will auch einen hier lassen. Wir dürfen aber entscheiden wer es sein soll.  
Rammy: Lasst mich hier. Ich bin eh nur Sänger und kein Wissenschaftler oder Deutschsprecher.  
Quinn: Rammy das musst du nicht.  
Rammy: Ist schon okay Intelligenzbolzen.  
10 Minuten später  
Wache: Kommt mit.  
Polizist: Nun habt ihr euch entschieden?  
Wade: Ja, wir lassen Rammy hier, außerdem darf ich fragen wie Sie heißen?  
Polizist: Ich heiße Markus F.  
Wade: Wann startet der Kaiser seinen Slide?  
Markus: Morgen vom Schloss Schönbrunn aus.  
Wade: Lasst uns loslegen.  
Markus: Wir rüsten euch mit gefälschten Ausweisen und der passenden Uniform aus.  
Nach einem 12 Stunden flug später waren sie am Schloss Schönbrunn angekommen.  
Wade: In einer Stunde geht es los. Gehen wir ins Schloss.  
Wache: Halt. Wer seid ihr?  
Wade: Wir sind die Beschützer der Garde des Kaisers. Wir sind extra von Neu Wien hierhergereist.  
Wache: Zeigt euren Ausweis her.  
Wade: Bitte schön.  
Wache: Danke ihr dürft passieren obwohl Arturo ein bisschen an sportlichen Aktivitäten leide. Der Kaiser wartet am Brunnen mit seinem Gerät.  
Wade: Okay Professor und Quinn. Was machen wir wenn wir drüben sind?  
Arturo: Wir werden den Kaiser die Wahrheit erzählen.  
50 Minuten später  
Kaiser: Oh da ist ja das zweite Beschützerteam direkt aus Neu Wien gekommen.  
Wade: Schön Sie zu treffen oh Kaiser von Österreich. Darf ich fragen wie Sie mit zweiten Vornamen heißen?  
Kaiser: Das wissen Sie nicht? Mein zweiter Vorname ist Tobias. Mich nennt man Kaiser Franz Tobias von Österreich. Ich werde den Timer aktivieren. Ich hoffe diese Welt gefällt mir besser.  
Wade: Sie wissen nie wo Sie landen werden?  
Kaiser: Nein. Ich dachte ihr wüsstet das von eurer Ausbildung.  
Arturo: Äh  
Kaiser: Was sagen Sie? Und warum wurde so ein dicker Kerl als Leibwächter eingestellt?  
Wade: Er ist ein perfekter Leibwächter. Sein Aussehen ist unwichtig. Also man slidet ohne Ziel?  
Kaiser: Ja es ist wie ein Roulettspiel aber das macht mir nichts. Ich liebe den Reiz des sliden weil man immer wieder auf andere Welten stößt.  
Wade: *denk* wie bei uns zu Anfang  
Der Timer ist aktiviert  
3,2,1...  
Das Wurmloch öffnete sich und Wade, Arturo, Quinn, der Kaiser und andere Leibwächter slideten in eine unbekannte Welt.  
Wade: Wo sind wir hier?  
Quinn: Siehst du die Sowjetsterne? Das kommt mir bekannt vor.  
Wade: Wir sind aber in Österreich und nicht in Amerika oder?  
Quinn: Das ist richtig.  
Kaiser: Oh was bedeuten diese Sterne.  
Quinn: Wade wir sind wieder in dieser Welt wo wir ganz am Anfang nach dieser Eiswelt gelandet sind.  
Wade: Du hast recht Quinn. Wir müssen uns diesmal aber so still wie möglich verhalten. Sie kennen uns schließlich schon.  
Quinn: Ich denke die Rebellen sind wohl an der Zerschlagung der Sowjetunion gescheitert.  
Wade: Wir müssen den Kaiser in Sicherheit bringen.  
Aufeinmal kamen komische Leute auf uns zu.  
Komische Leute: Was machen Sie da? Ist das eine neue Übung?  
Quinn: Äh ja  
Kaiser: Wie reden Sie mit uns? Ich bin der Kaiser von Österreich und dem Vereinigten deutschen Amerika.  
K.L.: *Walki Talki rausnehm* wir haben ein Problem. Eine Rechtsradikale Gruppe ist uns begegnet. Wir brauchen Unterstützung.  
Wade: Herr Kaiser. Wie lange bleiben wir hier?  
Kaiser: 10 Minuten  
Wade: So kurz?  
Kaiser: Ja zum Glück  
Wade: Wir müssen uns in Sicherheit bringen.  
Wir wollten weggehen als eine der KGB Bediensteten eine Waffe zog  
KGB B.: Stop ihr geht nirgendwo hin. Ich kenne euch 3 doch. Ihr wart doch vor 2 Jahren schonmal hier und seid durch mysteriöse Art verschwunden hab ich von den amerikanischen Kollegen gehört.  
Die anderen Leibwächter des Kaisers zügten ihre Pistolen  
Leibwächter: Der Kaiser geht nirgendwo hin. Wir entfernen uns ganz langsam von euch.  
Wir gingen in eine Gegend wo uns keiner sah  
Wade: Das war ja wiedermal knapp. Die werden uns schon suchen.  
Arturo: Erklären wir es jetzt dem Kaiser?  
Wade: Eure Hoheit wir müssen Ihnen etwas wichtiges erzählen. Ein Leibwächter von Ihnen der auch Polizist von Neu Wien ist will, dass wir Sie hier lassen damit er zum Kaiser vom vereinigten deutschen Amerika genannt wird.  
Kaiser: WAS?  
Wade: Wir sind auch Slider und kommen nicht von den VSA. Uns wurde der Timer abgenommen und ein Freund als Geisel genommen. Wir würden erst wieder zu viert sliden können wenn wir sie hier verrotten ließen.  
Kaiser: Das ist doch unerhört. Danke für euer Geständnis.  
Nach 9:30 Minuten wurden wir vom Militär entdeckt. Es gab eine wilde Schießerei zwischen den Leibwächtern des Kaisers.  
Wade: Eure Hoheit wir müssen rennen bis das Wurmloch geöffnet wird sonst werden wir erschossen oder festgenommen.  
Der Kaiser und das Sliderteam rannte.  
Kaiser: Wurmloch in 3,2,1 LOS alle rein da  
Wir slideten wieder in die Parallelwelt des Kaisers.  
Kaiser: Man war das ein Slide. Ich werde euch nach Neu Wien heimlich begleiten.  
12 Stunden später waren wir in Wien angekommen.  
Markus: Oh das Sliderteam ist wieder da. Habt ihr den Kaiser wie vereinbart zurückgelassen?  
Wade: Ja haben wir. Was ist jetzt mit unserem Timer und unserem Freund?  
Markus: Da ich jetzt Kaiser von den VSA bin werden wir gemeinsam andere Parallelwelten ausrauben und Technologien ernten. Dann können wir nochmal über eure Freiheit verhandeln.  
Kaiser: Nicht so schnell Markus!  
Markus: WAS? Wo kommen Sie her?  
Kaiser: Ich habe alles mitbekommen und ich habe immer schon gewusst, dass Sie ein falscher fünfziger sind.  
Markus: Eure Hoheit...  
Kaiser: Polizisten bringt diesen Verräter in das Miltärgefängnis wo ihm eine kleine Zelle und Wasser und Brot erwarten.  
Markus: Ihr ihr werdet dafür bezahlen. Ich habe nämlich den Timer hahaha. Und ich werde ihn jetzt aktivieren.  
Das Wurmloch öffnete sich.  
Kaiser: Wache haltet ihn auf.  
Quinn ging dazwischen und riss ihm in letzter Sekunden den Timer aus der Hand, doch Markus slidete und das Wurmloch schloss sich.  
Wade: Was ist jetzt mit unserem Timer und wo wird er sein?  
Quinn: Nun unser Timer ist für 10 Minuten eingestellt. Wade wir können los.  
Kaiser: Befreit ihren Freund aus der Haft.  
7 Minuten später war das Sliderteam wieder komplett.  
Wade: Wir haben diese Welt echt genossen und es tut uns leid, dass wir den Taxifahrer und das Restaurant nicht bezahlen konnten. Wir hatten einfach nicht das richtige Geld dabei.  
Kaiser: Ach das macht nichts. Eure Schulden werde ich schon begleichen. Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe. Gehabt euch wohl ihr lieben. Ich schenke euch noch einen Gulden von den VSA aus Palladium dem wertvollsten Material der Welt oder besser gesagt Welten?  
Wade: Danke eure Hoheit.  
Kaiser: Geht eure Wege und ihr drei könntet doch auch mal Deutsch lernen. Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an Wade. Deutsch ist die Sprache der Dichter und Denker. So schlimm ist doch unsere Sprache nicht  
Quinn: Was hat er gesagt?  
Wade: Ach das erzähl ich euch in der nächsten Welt Freunde *grins*  
Das Slidersteam slidete wie geplant aus dieser Welt. Was ist aber mit Markus geschehen?  
Derweil in der Welt von Markus:  
Markus: Was ist das für eine Welt? Ich bin einem riesigen Gefängnis gelandet. HILFE  
Häftling: Na bist du neu hier? Dann kannst du schonmal mit deiner Zunge den Boden dieses Gefängnisplaneten schrubben fang an!  
Markus: NEINNNNNNNNN

ENDE


End file.
